Take A Closer Look
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: There's so much confusion with an oblivious Blaine and a hurt Kurt and a meddling smirky Sebastian. Can Klaine pull through and find a happy life together while being plagued by the everyday happenings of Hogwarts? Glee/Harry Potter Crossover. Rated for safety!
1. Four Ceremonies

**A/N: Since I have no idea when or if I will be finishing or continuing A New Champion, I'm going to give you another Harry Potter/Glee Crossover I started handwriting before I discovered I could edit docs through my phone. This first chapter is extremely long as it covers four sorting ceremonies. And it has pretty much every McKinley student that's been on Glee to date. Majority of house sortings are the same as I did in A New Champion but Blaine's has been changed to Gryffindor. I had my reasons. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or HP as they are property of JKR and RIB.**

* * *

_The First Ceremony_

Eleven year old Kurt Hummel stood in the line of first years rocking anxiously on the balls of his feet. He was finally at Hogwarts, something he had been looking forward to for a long time. The train ride to the school had been a bit of a blur and the excited boy could hardly believe that he had already made two friends, a half-blood named Rachel Berry and a Muggleborn named Mercedes Jones. But with new friends came rivals too. A boy called Dave Karofsky had shoved Kurt in the train corridor as he was trying to find a compartment. He and his friend had snickered as they walked away. It had been Mercedes who had helped him up.

And then when they had all been boarding the boats to cross the lake, Dave had shoved Kurt again, nearly knocking him in and shouting something about hoping he could swim. Rachel had shot off a rude remark to the bigger boy before she and Mercedes had helped Kurt up and the three of them climbed into a boat.

Now, gathered in the Great Hall and staring at the stool, on which sat the Sorting Hat, Kurt forgot all about the mean boys as he continued rocking.

"What house are you hoping for Kurt?" Rachel asked from beside him. He flashed her a grin. Mercedes leaned in to hear from his other side.

"Gryffindor!" the pale boy responded immediately. "Both my parents were in that house and I want to make my dad proud!"

"What about your mum?" Mercedes asked. Kurt's face fell.

"She died when I was eight." Mercedes gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, you didn't know," he replied. Rachel opened her mouth to chime in but just then the Headmaster stood up and the three of them fell silent as he addressed the school.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He turned to glance at the first years and unrolled a scroll of parchment. "As is tradition, our friend the Sorting Hat will sort the first years." He paused as the hat on the stool sprang to life to burst into song. Kurt found it fascinating, though he was not very much looking forward to having the hat placed on his head. It was a ratty dirty thing and he was not in the mood to have a shower before bed.

The hat finished its song and the room burst into applause. Professor Figgins went on.

"When I call your name, you will sit down on the stool and Professor Sylvester will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted. After you are sorted you will join your house table." Kurt's eyes were drawn to the Gryffindor table. How he hoped he would be sitting down at it. His attention was brought back to the Headmaster when the first name was called. "Adams, Azimio!"

The boy Kurt recognized as Karofsky's friend stepped forward proudly and sat down on the stool. The hat had barely touched his head when it called out, "SLYTHERIN!" Kurt was not surprised.

"Berry, Rachel!" the Headmaster called out and Kurt heard Rachel gulp beside him. He gave her an encouraging smile as she walked forward. He hoped that Rachel would be in his house. He wanted to be with people he knew so badly.

The hat took longer deciding Rachel's fate and Kurt wondered if it was having some sort of debate. When it finally called out a house, it wasn't what Kurt had been expecting.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table full of green and silver clad students cheered for the second time as Rachel shot him an apologetic look. Beside Kurt, Mercedes was gawking. She may have been a Muggleborn but Kurt and Rachel had no problem educating her.

"Chang, Michael!" Figgins called out, seemingly oblivious to the battle already warring between some first years and the hat. An Asian boy tentatively made his way forward to sit on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted a moment later and Kurt watched the boy join the table glad in blue. He thought he wouldn't mind being a Ravenclaw but he really wanted Gryffindor.

Kurt tuned the sorting out for a bit as he found himself drifting into thought. Would his dad be mad at him if he didn't get put in Gryffindor? No, of course he wouldn't. Burt Hummel was the kind of father who would be proud of Kurt no matter what. That didn't stop Kurt's fears that he would disappoint his father. What if he was put in Slytherin? That went against his family's beliefs. Sure he would be with Rachel but he'd have to share a dorm with that Azimio kid and probably the mean boy too. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that boy was Slytherin material. He shuddered at the thought.

"Fabray, Quinn!" was shouted and Kurt was jostled out of his thoughts as a proud blonde girl pushed past him. He gritted his teeth when she didn't bother to apologize. She had to be a Slytherin.

"RAVENCLAW!" Kurt stared in surprise as the rude girl joined the eagle table. Clearly, first impressions weren't everything.

Kurt tuned the sorting out again until he heard "Hudson, Finn!" He came to rapt attention as a very tall boy clumsily made his way over to the stool. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be next.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted almost immediately and Kurt felt his body tense with nerves as he watched the tall boy stumble off the stool and over to the Hufflepuff table.

The seconds felt like hours and then, "Hummel, Kurt!" There it was, his name. Kurt felt Mercedes give his hand a reassuring squeeze as he made his way forward.

Kurt could feel all eyes on him as he approached the stool. He could see Rachel on the edge of her seat but a smile was plastered on her face. He sat down on the stool and Professor Sylvester, who appeared rather hostile, dropped the hat on his head. It fell down over his eyes, concealing the room from view.

_"Oh, a Hummel I see. Yes, great ambitions your lot but also accepting of all people. Slytherin is definitely out of the question for you,"_ the hat said into his ear, and Kurt sighed with relief. _"No one pushed the Hummels around, your father's declaration. You do have tremendous courage and a thirst to stand up for what you believe in. A true Hummel."_

Kurt squeezed his eyes tight, hoping that the hat would give him what he wanted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted. Kurt's face broke out in the widest smile yet as he joined the cheering crowd of scarlet and gold. He glanced over at Rachel who was beaming at him and Kurt knew she was happy for him. He could hear Mercedes cheering from her spot in line.

There were no more H's and no I's. Then, there were two J's before, "Jones, Mercedes!" Kurt could see how nervous the girl seemed to be as she made her way over to the stool and he couldn't help but feel nervous for her. He wanted Mercedes to be in his house so badly. He wanted a friend with him. He exchanged a glance with Rachel who gave him a thumbs up from the Slytherin table.

He waited with bated breath. Finally, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Kurt couldn't help but to cheer loudly with the rest of the table, as Mercedes took a seat beside him and the two of them hugged briefly.

But Kurt's relief was short-lived as not long after, "Karofsky, David!" was called and Kurt held his breath. Just like with that Azimio kid, the hat had barely touched his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Kurt heaved a sigh if relief. He was happy for himself but felt bad for Rachel.

More K names and then Kurt looked up when he heard, "Lopez, Santana!" Mercedes caught the stunned expression on his face.

"Kurt?" she questioned. He looked at her.

"The Lopez family takes pride in their skills in the dark arts," Kurt said. "They live in a bad part of London and usually go out of their way to send their kids to Durmstrang. They actually teach dark magic there." Mercedes' eyes went wide. That meant this girl was probably bad news.

Sure enough, the Latina girl had barely sat down when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Kurt wasn't surprised.

Once more, Kurt tuned the sorting out until, "Pierce, Brittany!" was called. A tall blonde girl wearing her hair in a ponytail stepped forward.

"Pierce Brittany?" she asked. "Why would you want to pierce me? That wouldn't be very nice." Kurt gawked at the girl. Boy was she daft.

"She went to my school," Mercedes whispered. "She's not very bright."

"I can see that," Kurt replied.

"Just sit on the stool Miss. Pierce," Professor Figgins said.

Kurt did not find himself surprised when the Sorting Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl happily made her way over to the badger table, exclaiming something about how she loved the color yellow.

Almost immediately after her, "Puckerman, Noah!" was called and Kurt perked up again.

"I know him," he said, looking at the boy who was sporting a mohawk. "His mum's a regular at my dad's broom shop." He watched the boy take a seat on the stool.

The hat deliberated a few moments before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Noah took a seat on Kurt's other side.

"Hi Noah!" Kurt said brightly. The boy just looked at him.

"I go by Puck now," he said, glancing around the room.

"Oh, okay," Kurt replied. He glanced at Mercedes who shrugged. He didn't know what was up with Noah, or Puck as he said he was to be called. He'd always been a friendly boy whenever he came with his mom to Kurt's dad's shop.

Kurt's stomach growled and he found himself begging for the ceremony to be over so he could eat. He found himself staring longingly at the empty plate in front of him.

Finally, "Zizes, Lauren!" was called and Kurt watched the last of the first years, a big girl with glasses, walk over to the stool. She showed no signs of nerves. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Puck seemed intrigued by her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted almost immediately. As soon as Lauren got up, Professor Sylvester carried the stool and the hat out of the room. Figgins remained standing.

"Before we dig into our feast, I have a few notices. First years will note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Secondly, this year, Professor Schuester has taken over the choir and he will be holding auditions for those who wish to join after school on Friday. Also, Madam Beiste has asked me to notify you that Quidditch try-outs will be held after school on next Friday. All students are welcome to both. That is all. Now, let's eat."

Kurt was positively famished by this time and as he ate, he couldn't help but think that this wasn't a bad start to his Hogwarts career.

* * *

_The Second Ceremony_

Kurt had never expected that he would not look forward to going back to Hogwarts. But sitting at the Gryffindor table for the start of the year feast at the beginning of his second year, he wished he could just get back on the train and go home. His first year had been absolutely miserable, no thanks to Dave Karofsky and his band of Slytherin goons. The only time Kurt felt happy was when he was in the choir room or safe in Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't bare the thought of another year of torment.

The only thing that had made him even remotely excited about this year was the new adorable first year boy who had helped him on the train when Karofsky had slammed him into the door of a nearby compartment. Kurt had found himself immediately infatuated with the boy. He had a mop of dark curls that were neatly gelled down and warm hazel eyes. He'd introduced himself as Blaine.

Blaine gave Kurt hope that maybe things would be better this year. But still, as he stared at his plate, Kurt just wanted to skip the sorting ceremony and go up to bed.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Figgins greeted them all. Kurt tuned out the speech and the hat's song, hoping to just keep to himself this year. But still, he couldn't help but to be drawn to the sorting. Especially when the first kid called turned out to be in a wheelchair.

"Abrams, Artie!" Figgins called and the boy rolled his way forward. Kurt readied himself for the biting remark Professor Sylvester would probably give but found himself completely surprised when she looked at him sympathetically instead and dropped the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and Kurt could see it. The boy looked studious, especially with the glasses he was wearing on his face. Artie rolled his way over to the blue table where he was welcomed by Mike who was in the choir with Kurt.

The turn out of students interested in the choir had surprised Kurt. Himself, Rachel, and Mercedes had decided to audition without batting an eye. But to their surprise they had been joined by Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Lauren Zizes, and even Santana Lopez. These were all people they hadn't thought twice would even consider joining.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Figgins calling another name. "Anderson, Blaine!" Kurt froze as the hazel-eyed boy stepped forward.

Anderson? He was an Anderson? No, that couldn't be right. He was way too nice. The Andersons were a dark arts family, just like the Lopez family. Except that they had always attended Hogwarts and they had always been in Slytherin. There was just no way Blaine could be one of those Andersons. He just didn't fit the bill.

Blaine seemed to be arguing with the hat. "Please," Kurt heard him beg. "I don't want to go there. I promise I'm nothing like my family." Kurt couldn't hear what the hat was saying to him but it must have been good because Blaine sighed in relief.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat suddenly shouted and Kurt was positively stunned. He didn't even move a muscle until he found that Blaine was seated right beside him.

"Kurt!" the boy cried happily, throwing his arms around Kurt in a hug. "You didn't tell me you were a Gryffindor!"

"You didn't tell me you were an Anderson," Kurt countered, finding his voice. Blaine frowned. He gave his gelled head a shake, allowing a sigh to break his lips.

"I didn't think you'd talk to me if you knew. I'm nothing like my family Kurt. I wanted people to see that before they found out who I was. Just giving my last name is a judge a book by its cover tactic for me. No one would believe me if I merely said I'm not like the other Andersons." Kurt just looked at him for a moment. "My dad wanted to actually send me to Durmstrang. Said I would learn to be a proper Anderson there." Kurt felt bad for him. "He says I'm a disappointment." Kurt opened his mouth to divulge sentimental words but they were both shushed by a nearby Prefect who pointed back up to the sorting.

"Cohen-Chang, Tina!" Kurt blinked. He briefly wondered if the Asian girl now making her way toward the stool was related to Mike and he glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, trying to spot the second year boy.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, snapping Kurt back to rapt attention. What was with the hat and putting Asian kids in the house of wit and learning? Must be because they're super smart or something.

He zoned out, finding himself staring at Blaine who was engrossed in where his classmates were going.

"Where do you think the next kid will go?" Blaine suddenly asked Kurt, catching him off-guard.

"Don't know. Let's see who they are first," Kurt managed to reply. Blaine nodded.

"Evans, Sam!" Figgins called. A blonde boy made his way over to the stool, looking rather nervous. He seemed out of place.

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment. "His tenseness suggests this is all new to him so I doubt Slytherin. He doesn't strike me as the studious type so I don't think Ravenclaw. I'd say Gryffindor or Hufflepuff is the best bet."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Blaine grinned at him. "Good call." And that was how one Blaine Anderson started to make Kurt's return to Hogwarts better than he was thinking it would be. The two of them started to play guess the house. And Kurt was unaware of a slightly jealous Mercedes who was sitting just across the table as he bonded with his new friend.

"Israel, Jacob!"

"Oh my Merlin!" Kurt cried, rubbing his eyes at the sight of the boy, who had a hideous afro on his head. "Hufflepuff, definitely." He didn't even bother to look anymore.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"You got that one on the money and you barely looked at him Kurt," Blaine said.

"Well yeah, he obviously would stick out like a sore thumb if he was in any other house." Blaine just nodded his head.

Mercedes decided she'd had enough of this boy taking her best friend's attention. "So Kurt," she piped up. "You coming to the welcome back party in the common room tonight?"

"No thanks Mercedes. I'm really tired." The girl frowned.

"Don't tell me you're ditching a party that last year we weren't invited to because we were _first years_," she replied, glaring at Blaine as she put the emphasis on the last two words. Kurt caught on right away.

"Mercedes, I was under the impression that I can be friends with whomever I want. You don't own me. I'm surprised. I'd expect this kind of jealous behavior from Rachel but not from you." Mercedes hung her head. He was right. Kurt turned away from her and went back to his guessing game with Blaine.

"Jackson, Becky!"

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes as a girl of very short stature and different features than the other kids all had, walked toward the stool.

"She has Down Syndrome," Mercedes said. Kurt looked at her.

"Ravenclaw," he said. "That other handicapped kid was smart. Maybe she is too," he added when Mercedes threw him a look.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Doesn't mean she isn't still smart," Blaine said.

"Maybe her loyalty just stands out more," Kurt added. They continued in this way for the rest of the sorting, at the end of which, Figgins gave pretty much the same speech he had the year before. Professor Schuester would welcome any newcomers to the choir, Quidditch try-outs were set, and the Forbidden Forest was still off limits to all students.

As he drifted off to sleep that night, Kurt couldn't help but think he just might have a better year.

* * *

_The Third Ceremony_

Kurt had been right about Blaine's presence making his second year better. He found the strength to deal with Karofsky and his cronies a lot easier. Blaine, Tina, and Artie had all joined the choir and Kurt had tried out for Quidditch. He was now Gryffindor's Seeker. It still bothered him though that because Blaine was a year younger than him, they couldn't share classes or a dormitory. Also, now that he was a third year, Kurt would be allowed to partake in Hogsmeade weekends. Blaine was only a second year so he couldn't go. Not that it mattered. The moment Blaine's family had learned that he had been placed in Gryffindor, he had been disowned and kicked out of his house. He was now relying on his brother Cooper to take care of him.

But that didn't stop Blaine from being all smiles as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table for the start of the year feast. Kurt doubted that there would be many first years of interest this year but maybe that was because he was a teenager now. He had no use for eleven year olds really.

"Hello Blaine," drawled a sudden voice. Kurt immediately felt his face harden. Both he and Blaine looked up to see twelve year old Sebastian Smythe standing just behind Blaine. The boy had been trying all the previous year to get Blaine to ditch Kurt to hang out with him. Being a Slytherin, Karofsky had taken him under his wing.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine asked and Kurt cursed the boy's obsessive need to be friendly.

"Just to invite you for a stroll on the grounds, tomorrow after classes. And no, the girl next you is not invited," he replied with a pointed look at Kurt.

Before either Kurt or Blaine could retaliate, a Slytherin Prefect grabbed Sebastian to cart him back over to their table.

"I can't stand that boy and his meerkat face!" Kurt snapped. Blaine gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Kurt. His dad is good friends with mine and unlike me, Sebastian is a 'proper' son." Kurt reached out to give Blaine's hand a squeeze, knowing how badly it really stung him.

Just then, Figgins stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He continued with his usual start of the year speech. The boy's tuned him out.

"Mercy, did you have a good summer?" Kurt asked the girl politely. He and Mercedes had kind of been walking on pins and needles ever since Kurt had started getting closer to Blaine. The girl was still kind of jealous. But it seemed to be melting away as they got older.

"Fine," she replied shortly. Kurt frowned.

"Addams, Wade!" Figgins called out. Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other, wondering if the boy was Azimio's younger brother or something.

"Why did he cringe?" Mercedes suddenly asked. Kurt looked at her.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"He cringed when Professor Figgins called his name. Almost like he's disgusted by it or something?"

Well, that was odd. Blaine and Kurt shared a glance and looked back to the boy who was now seated on the stool. Kurt noticed the bangles on the boy's wrist. Why was he wearing bangles?

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out and Wade jumped off the stool and took a seat next to Mercedes at their table.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked the boy, who looked up nervously. He stared at her wide-eyed as though he couldn't believe an older was talking to him. "Relax. I'm Mercedes and this is Kurt and Blaine," she went on.

He seemed to regard the three of them for a moment before giving his head a tiny nod. "My parents named me Wade," he cringed at the name. "But I'd rather be Unique," he said. "I'm still not really sure why."

"Are you related to Azimio?" Kurt asked quietly.

"What?" Wade said, shaking his head frantically. "I'm an only child." Kurt and Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Flanagan, Rory!" Figgins' voice called, cutting into their discussion.

"Why?" Wade asked.

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other.

"Azimio Adams is bad news," Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "You don't want him to see you wearing those," he went on, pointing at the bangles. Wade his his wrist under the table subconsciously. "He's a Slytherin though so you don't have to worry about him and Karofsky cornering you in the common room or something." Wade let out a visible sigh of relief.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat and they watched the boy called Rory join the badger table.

"Hart, Joe!" Figgins called next and Kurt was surprised that there were no G names in this batch of first years. He, Blaine, and Wade watched a boy with surprisingly long hair approach the stool hesitantly.

"What's your call Blaine?" Kurt asked, resuming the game they had played the previous year.

Blaine studied the boy for a moment. He shook his head. "Not a clue. He looks like he could go anywhere except Slytherin."

Wade was observing the boy closely. "He strikes me as one of those keep the peace types," he said finally. Kurt and Blaine nodded in agreement after a moment.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" called the hat and none of them were very surprised.

Wade joined in on their game as they went about trying to guess houses again. This time, Mercedes even gave it a go. As it turned out, she was rather good at it, almost nailing them all on the head.

"Motta, Sugar!"

Kurt, Blaine, and Wade all looked at each other. "Motta?!" they shouted with surprise. Mercedes stared at them in confusion. Being a Muggleborn, she had no idea what the exclamation was about.

"Will one of you kindly explain what is going on?" she asked. The three boys looked at each other again.

"Mr. Motta," Blaine began, "Is the head of the board of governors of Hogwarts."

"Although he's a supporter of the arts," Kurt picked up. "He's a very powerful man. Spoils his family rotten he does."

Wade chimed in next. "He could probably pay off Beauxbatons to accept his daughter there if he wanted to. And Merlin knows, Beauxbatons is an even fancier school than Hogwarts. It's bigger and much more luxurious. Though Hogwarts trumps Durmstrang in both size and luxury."

Mercedes turned to look at the girl who was obviously quite stuck up. And with a name like Sugar, she was obviously her daddy's little princess.

"She'll be a snake no doubt," Kurt said. None of them felt the need to argue with that.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Called it!" Kurt shouted. The game continued without many more students of interest and after Figgins' speech, which was the same as the last two years, they all dug in. As he fell asleep that night, Kurt found himself unable to stop thinking of Blaine.

* * *

_The Fourth Ceremony_

Fourth year. Kurt could hardly believe he was starting his fourth year of Hogwarts. And now that Blaine was a third year, Kurt could hardly wait for them to go to Hogsmeade together. He was starting to have feelings towards Blaine. He could feel butterflies in his stomach every time he looked at the boy. And Blaine just grew more attractive as he grew older.

They sat at the Gryffindor table, awaiting the start of the sorting ceremony and Kurt decided it was never too early to ask for the date to Hogsmeade. He opened his mouth to do just that when he was rudely interrupted by a familiar meerkat faced boy. To make matters worse, he wasn't alone. He was flanked by Karofsky and Azimio.

"Hello Blaine," Sebastian sneered. Kurt glared at him hard but Sebastian paid him no attention. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of escorting you to Hogsmeade during the first weekend trip," he finished, his smirk on his face.

Kurt's heart sank. He knew that Sebastian would do anything to get Blaine away from him and he cursed the fact that Blaine could never say no.

Sure enough, Blaine offered Sebastian a smile all the same and said, "That would be wonderful. Thank you Sebastian."

"Great! I'll converse with you later to set it up once we know when the first visit is." He shot Kurt a triumphant sneer before walking off. Blaine turned to Kurt excitedly but Kurt just glared at him.

"Excuse me," Kurt said coldly. With that, he got up and moved to sit next to Puck and Lauren. Blaine frowned. Mercedes was shaking her head.

"Bad move white boy," she said before turning away from him and looking up at the front.

The whole exchange had caused them to miss the start of the sorting and by the time Kurt looked up, they were halfway through it already.

"Lynn, Ryder?" Professor Figgins called out.

Kurt took note of the rather athletic looking eleven year old now approaching the stool.

"He would make a good Quidditch player," he whispered to Puck, who nodded. Puck and Lauren were Beaters for the team and Blaine - Kurt cringed just thinking about the boy - had said on the train that he was going to try out for Keeper this year.

"GRYFFINDOR!" and Kurt found himself cheering loudly with the rest of the table.

He noticed though that Puck seemed to be a bit on edge. Kurt frowned slightly. "You okay Puck?" he asked the boy. The boy with the mohawk turned to look at him.

"Hmmm? Yeah. It's just…my brother came to Hogwarts this year." Kurt looked surprised.

"Brother? I didn't know you had a brother," he said. Puck nodded his head and picked up his currently empty goblet, examining it for a moment.

"He's my half-brother. My dad had an affair and Jake was born. His mum's a witch too. Jake lives with her just like I live with my mum. Our dad's a douche," he explained. Kurt kind of felt bad for him. He had a dad who loved and cared about him but Puck's was a bad guy apparently.

"Puckerman, Jake!" called Figgins. Several people at the Gryffindor table turned to look at Puck who tensed even more. Lauren put a reassuring hand on top of his.

"Do you think he'll join the choir?" Kurt asked as he watched the boy walk over to the stool and sit down. Puck shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt caught Blaine watching him and he threw the boy a glare, prompting Blaine to immediately turn away. "Traitor," Kurt whispered. He still couldn't believe Blaine had accepted Sebastian's invitation after telling Kurt how much he hated the boy. Kurt was starting to wonder how much of what Blaine had told him about himself was actually the truth and how much was a lie.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He suddenly felt Puck relax beside him and Kurt scooted over to allow Jake to sit next to his brother. The two of them exchanged high fives and Puck gave his brother a nookie. Kurt winced. He was glad he didn't have an older brother to do that to him.

There were no Q's and so Figgins went right into the R's. Kurt watched the first two go to Slytherin, the third went to Hufflepuff, and the fourth joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Rose, Marley!"

Kurt watched as a girl who clearly had insecurities timidly approached the stool. Though he was by no means attracted to girls, he could see that she would be very pretty when she got older. For a moment, he forgot that he wasn't sitting with Blaine, Wade, and Mercedes and started to ask them what house they thought this girl would go to before he remembered he was mad at Blaine.

He doubted that Puck and Lauren would want to play so he resigned himself to just sitting and watching to see what happened.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. Well Kurt certainly hadn't seen that one coming. She seemed too nervous to be a Ravenclaw candidate but the hat knew best.

He sighed heavily, really just wanting to go up to bed. He was hurting. Hurting from Blaine's betrayal though Kurt figured he might have been oblivious to what he was doing. Though that still didn't stop it from hurting. Kurt vowed never to let his growing feelings for Blaine out in the open. He was going to have to ignore them and now, Blaine too, provided the boy kept giving Sebastian what he wanted.

"Wilde, Kitty!"

Kurt heard a squeal break through the hall and glanced over at the Ravenclaw table to see Quinn Fabray waving frantically at the young blonde girl who was proudly approaching the stool, a very satisfied smirk on her face. She reminded Kurt a lot of Quinn the year they had been sorted. He gathered that Quinn must know her.

"Who is she?" he asked. It was Lauren who answered.

"Kitty Wilde. Her family and the Fabrays are very close. She really idolizes Quinn."

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment. Somehow, he didn't think kitty would be quite as easy to befriend as Quinn had turned out to be.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Okay, just because she was a snake, didn't mean he was right. After all, he was friends with Rachel and thanks to choir, Santana Lopez too. But there were bad influences in there. And Sugar Motta had joined the choir though she still held true to her rich girl persona, except for the fact that she finally accepted that she couldn't really sing.

And as the sorting came to a close and Kurt dug into his dinner, he decided that from now on, he would give everyone the benefit if the doubt when he first met them.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I told you it was long! 28 pages handwritten. The next chapter picks up two years later as that's where the story will really begin. You'll see. All as we enter Kurt's sixth year next chapter. And now my battery is at 45%. It was full battery when I started. Anyway, reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	2. Confrontations

**A/N: Yes, because it is mostly written, I'm putting up chapter two. Confrontations begin! This was started the same day I published but I had trouble with the site for a bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I at least owned Glee and maybe HP but I don't so sad for me!**

* * *

As fate would have it, the start of the year feast at the beginning of fourth year was the last time Kurt and Blaine spoke on decent terms. Though not for lack of tying, well on Blaine's part anyway. He couldn't seem to figure out what he had done wrong. It didn't help that he continued to say yes whenever Sebastian asked him out and the two of them became an item.

"I don't get it Mercedes," he protested to her one day about a year and a half after the initial incident that had started it all. "What have I done wrong?"

"If you can't figure that out," she replied, "You are even more daft than Brittany Pierce." After that, she'd given him the cold shoulder.

Mercedes and Kurt had both been made Prefects in their fifth year and Kurt took it as a welcome excuse to stay away from Blaine. He was afraid if he tried to be civil to the boy, the feelings that he had been trying to squash down since the beginning of fourth year would suddenly explode. And there was no way Kurt would let himself be the other man, even if it ultimately lead to Blaine breaking up with Sebastian.

So you can imagine his horror when both of them showed up in the Prefect's carriage on the way to school at the beginning of Kurt's sixth year. Great, he already had to deal with Karofsky as a fellow Prefect. Now this?

"Ah hell no!" Mercedes cried, placing her hands on her hips. The new Head Boy threw her a disapproving look. The fact that Sebastian had his arm around Blaine's waist didn't help matters. Kurt moved as far away from them as he could and still be in the compartment.

"Okay break it up!" The Head Girl shouted, forcing Sebastian and Blaine apart. When Sebastian went to rewrap his arm around Blaine, she threw him a glare so menacing, even he was frightened.

The Head Boy decided that he was going to 'help' though he didn't know that it wouldn't help.

"Right, I want all new Prefects to go stand with the experienced Prefects," he said. When no one moved, he sighed. "That means fifth year Prefects stand with sixth year Prefects of your own house. Seventh year Prefects will be doing solo patrols this year."

The Head Girl was holding a piece of parchment in her hand and she waited while they all got situated. Kurt put as much difference between himself and Blaine as be possibly could with the new arrangement.

"Listen up!" the Head Girl finally said. "This year, we're pairing sixth year Prefects with fifth year Prefects for patrols. It's going to be like a mentoring thing." Kurt groaned. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. "You will be paired with a Prefect from your own house." Kurt would have been happier if it was another house. He already had to spend extra time with Blaine during Quidditch practice. Now if was going to invade his Prefect duties too?

Rachel chose that moment to interrupt. "Not that I don't appreciate not having to patrol with Karofsky this year but why the sudden change?" she asked.

"As Heads, we are allowed to organize patrols as we see fit," the Head Boy replied. "We feel new Prefects would learn better if they were working with experienced Prefects. Should you be elected Head next year Rachel you can run it however you think best."

Well that made sense. Kurt found himself praying that he would be elected Head Boy the following year. Then he would be able to make sure Blaine wouldn't be anywhere near him.

"Now, we've decided the boys will work with boys and the girls will work with girls. No exceptions," the Head Girl said. At this news, Blaine threw Kurt a bright smile. Kurt just glared at him. Great, he was stuck patrolling all year with a boy who was too oblivious to realize where he had gone wrong. Not to mention, spending so much time with Blaine was exactly the thing that was going to make his feelings explode. Clearly, this was not his year and it hadn't even really started yet. He was now going to have to endure Quidditch practice, choir practice, and Prefect duties all in the company of one Blaine Anderson.

"Fuck my life," he muttered.

* * *

Later that night, after having escorted their house to the common room, Kurt and Blaine found themselves patrolling the corridors together. Kurt was careful to make sure there was a t least a foot of space between the two of them.

"Kurt, can we talk?" Blaine asked tentatively as the two of them rounded a corner. Kurt didn't say anything. "Please?" Blaine persisted.

"I have nothing to say to you Blaine Anderson," Kurt replied flatly. Blaine cringed.

"How about I talk and you listen then?" he asked hopefully. Kurt did not really care about what he had to say. But he figured that letting Blaine talk would be the only way to get him to shut up.

"So talk," he said, keeping his eyes ahead of him as they continued along their way down the corridor.

Blaine hesitated for a moment. "I don't know what I did wrong," he started and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face the younger boy with an irritated glare on his face. Blaine seriously didn't know what he had done wrong after all this time? That was not going to sit well with Kurt and he decided it was time he shed a little light on the situation.

"Are you bloody kidding me?! Merlin's pants Blaine, its been two bloody years and you still haven't figured it out?!" Blaine was taken aback. "Well _Anderson_, allow me to spell it out for you! I hope you enjoy your future Mr. Sebastian Smythe!"

Blaine's expression hardened briefly. "He's really not that bad Kurt. He's harmless," he defended. Kurt blew a gasket. Before he could register what he was doing, he'd moved forward and slapped Blaine across the face. Blaine gaped at him in complete surprise.

"That's not the tune you were singing when you were twelve years old Blaine." Blaine opened his mouth to interrupt but Kurt didn't give him the chance. "You always have this obsessive need to say yes to everything. It's like you're afraid to say no! So instead of telling Sebastian no when he asked you to Hogsmeade that day, you said yes, despite the fact that you claimed you hated him! You have this thing about not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings but you didn't even stop to think about mine when you did that! Did you ever even think that your first trip to Hogsmeade might have been something I, _your best friend_, wanted to share with you? You say you're nothing like your family but Blaine Anderson, maybe you're a lot more like them than you think!"

There, he had said it. It was all out in the open. Blaine was staring at him, wide-eyed. Kurt was breathing heavily. He was also starting to realize that tears were pricking his eyes.

"Kurt I —" But Kurt cut him off.

"Save it for someone who cares! I hope you and you and your precious _Sebby_ enjoy the rest of your lives together. Patrol's over for the night." They had subconsciously arrived back at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Kurt gave the password and disappeared inside. Blaine just stood there looking broken for a moment before following him in.

* * *

The next evening after dinner, Blaine was meant to be meeting Sebastian in the Room of Requirement. Ever since his fight with Kurt the night before, he'd been doing a lot of thinking. So much so, that he'd been distracted all day. Kurt was ignoring him, even during patrols. Blaine wasn't surprised. The truth was, Kurt was right. He really had disregarded Kurt's feelings that day.

"How could I be so stupid?" he asked himself aloud, hanging his head on the wall. The door in the empty expanse of wall told him Sebastian had arrived first. He would go in but not for the alone time they had originally planned. He was going to have a little talk with Sebastian.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine opened the door and headed into the room.

"Hey sexy," Sebastian said. He was lying on a king sized bed with silk sheets and pillows and he was half-naked. Blaine immediately got the memo that Sebastian meant to _take that step_. He swallowed hard. His boyfriend had been trying since the end of their fourth year to get Blaine to have sex with him. It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to do it. It was that he didn't want to do it with Sebastian. He wasn't entirely sure why but he didn't want Sebastian to know that so he said he wasn't ready. Now though, it was time for some hard truth.

"I'm not going to have sex with you Sebastian so you might as well just put your shirt back on." He surprised himself at how cold his tone was.

Sebastian slid off the bed and looked at him. "What the hell is your problem Blaine?" the meerkat boy spat.

Blaine glared at him. "Frankly you." Sebastian opened his mouth to say something and the Gryffindor hurried on. "Look Sebastian, I didn't start dating you so you could get into my pants. That's not the meaning of a relationship. If sex is really all you want, you can high tail it because you're not going to get it from me!"

"What is this really about?" Sebastian replied, sounding bored.

"It's about Kurt," Blaine replied without hesitation. As he said it, he realized it was true. It was about Kurt. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you're still moping about that good for nothing girly Hummel?"

"He was my best friend Sebastian!"

"Key word, was!" Sebastian spat. "I did you a favor! Your father would have a field day if he knew you were associating with blood traitors like Hummel! He's not worthy to be your friend!"

Blaine's eyes darkened and he marched closer to him. "In case you haven't noticed Sebastian, I was disowned the moment my father found out I was placed in Gryffindor so it would hardly matter if he knew who I hung out with or not!" Sebastian just yawned. "Kurt was right!"

"About what?" Sebastian said coldly.

Blaine turned and put his hand on the doorknob, not bothering to look back at the boy who had been his boyfriend.

"I was a fool to think there was anything good about you," he said flatly, opening the door. "We're through," he added, still not bothering to look at him.

"You walk out that door Blaine Anderson," Sebastian spat, stopping Blaine in his tracks. "And I swear I'll never speak to you again!"

Blaine finally turned his eyes back on the boy. "Is that a promise?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked out the door, drowning out the sounds of Sebastian shouting threats at his back until the door was shut. Blaine let out a sigh and slowly began walking toward Gryffindor Tower. He was positive he'd done the right thing.

* * *

That Saturday, Kurt stood just outside the door to the dueling arena. He had a note clutched in his hand. A note from one Sebastian Smythe. Ever since the second day back, Blaine had seemed different. And though he and Kurt had not shared words since their first patrol together, Kurt knew something must have happened. This notion was only reinforced when he realized he hadn't seen the happy couple together all week. And then he had gotten the note from Sebastian telling him to meet him Saturday evening at the dueling arena. It was the only place in the school students were allowed to duel.

Not having a clue what this was all about, Kurt pocketed the note and entered the room.

"About time you showed up," Sebastian said. He was standing at the other end of the room, arms folded across his chest. "Put your wand on the bench. You won't be needing it." Kurt hesitated but set his wand on the bench with Sebastian's. "You wanna prove you're a boy Hummel? Than we fight like men."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and mimicked Sebastian's stance, arms crossed over his chest. "What's this about Sebastian?" he asked. Sebastian snickered.

"You mean Blaine didn't tell you?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed even more. "Tell me what?"

"Because of you and your brainwashing, he broke up with me!" He took a step forward. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. Blaine broke up with him. "You're a fucking cock block Hummel!" He took another step forward and Kurt threw him his bitch glare. "Blaine and I were going to have sex for the first time that night." Kurt really didn't need to know that but he was pleased to learn that Blaine hadn't slept with the weasel. "Instead, he broke up with me because of you!"

"And you're telling me this why?" Kurt asked coldly.

"So you know the reason why I'm going to fuck you up."

Without warning, Sebastian lunged at him and before Kurt could react, he punched him in the stomach. Kurt let out a yelp and keeled over. Sebastian didn't give him time to recover. He started kicking him over and over again in the chest and even lodged a kick at his face, breaking Kurt's nose. He was laughing maniacally.

"Come on girly, get up and fight like a man!" Sebastian's laughter grew louder. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he never registered the door flying open and the figure sprinting toward him. The next thing Sebastian knew, he was being pinned to the floor by someone much stronger than him.

"Get Kurt out of here!" the boy shouted. Kurt, who was barely conscious at this time, recognized the voice as belonging to Finn Hudson. How had he known where to find him?

A pair of strong hands slid easily under Kurt's arms and gently began to drag him out the door of the arena. Kurt's last fleeting sight before he lost consciousness completely was a blurry vision of Finn and what looked like Puck subduing Sebastian.

* * *

Kurt blinked his eyes open carefully and looked around, taking in his surroundings as his vision swam back into focus. He recognized the room as the hospital wing. And there was a very familiar boy sitting beside him, looking rather distraught.

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked out, voice raspy as he drew himself back to consciousness. The curly-haired boy snapped his head up and looked down at him. Kurt gazed back on Blaine, noting that the boy had been crying. "Hey; why the tears?" he asked, carefully reaching out a hand to grasp Blaine's. he found that suddenly, all his anger for the boy seemed to have evaporated.

"He hurt you. Oh my Merlin Kurt! He hurt you and it's all my fault." Kurt frowned and gently squeezed Blaine's, hand.

"Why is it your fault?" he asked.

Blaine just looked at him for a moment. "Because I broke up with him. I broke up with him because of you." He was quiet for a moment. "So he hurt you because you kept me from having sex with him."

Kurt just stared at him, not sure what to say but he knew that he did not blame Blaine for what Sebastian had done to him.

"Blaine look at me," he said and the boy sniffed and looked at him. Kurt let go of his hand and raised his own hand to cup Blaine's cheek. "This isn't your fault. You didn't tell him to hurt me. You didn't know that was what he would do," he told him gently, keeping his eyes locked on him. And then he said something that he never thought he would say. "While it's true I was extremely hurt by you and Sebastian, I never meant for you to break up with him because of me."

Blaine looked at him in surprise. "But you were miserable and we weren't friends and you kind of opened my eyes to something I was too blind to see. I guess I really wasn't aware of how much Sebastian hated you Kurt. I'm so oblivious." He shook his head.

"You're not oblivious Blaine," Kurt replied.

"Than what am I?"

"A teenage boy." Blaine looked at him and a small smile flickered across his face. "That's better." Kurt managed a smile back. "You still should have broken up with him because you wanted to, not because I wanted you too."

Blaine shook his head. "I did want to. I wanted to because I realized how everything with him was making you so unhappy and I hate seeing you unhappy Kurt, I always have." Kurt looked at him for a long moment. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Kurt drew a breath. "I forgive you." And he really did. The truth of the matter was that he hated being angry at Blaine. Most nights, he was really glad that Blaine was a year younger than he was because he often cried himself to sleep at night. "So, what happened to Sebastian?" he asked.

A kind of smirky look crossed Blaine's face. "Finn and Puck subdued him and had him carted off to the Headmaster. Figgins called in his Head of House, Professor Sylvester, and she got him to talk. He confessed to purposefully attacking you. It was Professor Sylvester who suggested it but Sebastian's had his Prefect badge and Hogsmeade visits revoked, though the latter is only for the duration of the year."

Kurt was surprised. He'd never expected that kind of action to be taken and he inwardly panicked, worried that his own Prefect duties might have been revoked.

Blaine must have seen his concern fore he reached out a hand and stroked Kurt's head. "Don't worry, you haven't been punished at all. You had no idea what he wanted. Sebastian did try to pin it on you and say that you had wanted it and you had called the fight but Finn and Puck hated witness that you were lying. You've been treated as a victim so you're off the hook." Kurt let out a breath of relief. Blaine seemed to remember something. "Oh!" he said, picking something up from the bedside table. "Here's your wand," he added, holding it up for Kurt to see.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt replied with a soft smile.

"What are friends for?" Blaine said. Kurt giggled and just stared into the other boy's eyes. Yeah, those feelings were still there but he tried his best to squash them under. Blaine didn't need a new boyfriend this soon. He needed a best friend. And Kurt was all too happy to be that person.

* * *

**A/N: So everything up until Finn's entrance in the fight between Kurt and Sebastian was handwritten first. Everything after that I made up as I typed it out. Anyway, the healing can now begin. Yeah? Maybe some Klaine along the way! Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


End file.
